The Beast Within
by sesshomaru15
Summary: On a short trip to a planet, the Doctor is bitten by a poisonous insect. Now he's turned on Amy with the intent to kill her. Can River Song save her before it's too late? Very OOC Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Doctor Who.**

"Right!" the Doctor said as the TARDIS jerked to a halt, the sound of materialization fading. Taking Amy's hand, he led her down the stairs to the door, pausing briefly. "Now, we are on the planet Versuia, which has beaches of amethyst and oceans of liquid diamonds, so no stealing." Seeing her roll her eyes, the Doctor flung the door open, breathing in the clean air. Before Amy could brush past him, he caught her arm, gaze hardening. "Oh, one more thing. If you see a dotted black beetle, stay away from it. A single bite had enough venom to make you go insane."

_Lovely_, Amy thought, shuddering inwardly. Following the Doctor through the dense forest, stopping dead in her tracks at the view. "Whoa, wish I had a camera with me. Can you even swim in a sea of melted diamonds?" Receiving no answer, she turned in time to have the Doctor slam into her, his weight carrying them into the lapping waves. "Hey, you could've given me some advanced warning, you damn Time Lord!" Flinging her arm out, she threw liquid diamonds in his face.

"You want to play, Amy Pond?" the Doctor growled, dunking her beneath the surface for a few second before releasing her, grinning innocently. Dodging her lunge, he climbed onto the beach, leaning on his elbows. "All right, that's enough, unless you want to become frozen in there when the sun goes down." Grumbling, she joined him, collapsing beside him as the sky darkened slightly. Noticing Amy was stifling a yawn, the Doctor stood, helping her upright. "Let's get going-" Hissing suddenly, he looked at his wrist, blanching visibly. Quickly flicking the beetle off him, he waved aside her questions. "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Choosing to remain silent, Amy shadowed him on their way to the TARDIS, hoping nothing bad would happen.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Doctor, are you ok in there?" Amy called outside his room three days later, hearing muffled groans inside. Finding the door unlocked, she cautiously stepped inside, wondering why everything was dark. Squinting to see, she discerned a huddled mass in the corner. "Uh, how come you're on the floor?"

"K-keep away from m-me," the Doctor grated, groaning loudly. Hearing Amy walk closer, he snarled angrily, bolting to his feet. "Get. Out. Please. I'm n-not safe to be a-around."

Rapidly making a decision, she clicked on the lights, gasping at the sight that greeted her. "My God, Doctor! What's going on?" Sweat was flowing down his pale face and twisting veins snaked up his arm, disappearing near the base of his neck. Jumping as the Doctor manually shut the door, Amy felt her heart accelerate, swallowing thickly. "W-what are you doing?"

"Apparently you don't know the meaning of 'get out', Pond," he rasped, stalking toward her. Trapping Amy against the wall, he proceeded to run his hands along her throat, feeling her pulse. Unexpectedly yelling, the Doctor stumbled from her, fists clenched. "You need to run, Amy, before I lose control entirely."

Not keen on staying, Amy hastily unlocked the door just as she was tackled, banging into the opposite wall, dazed. Shaking her head, she regained her balance, dashing for the TARDIS' control room. Listening to the Doctor running after her, she hopped to the console, voice breaking. "Br-bring me back to E-Earth and co-contact River Song! Hurry!"

"I'm afraid you aren't going anywhere, Amy Pond!" the Doctor roared, knocking her under the flight controls as the time machine started to jostle wildly. Grabbing Amy's leg, he pulled her slowly backwards, eyes blazing.

"Oi, get your bloody hands off me!" she screamed, kicking him hard in the head which only aggravated him more. Yanking her foot free, Amy sprinted in the direction of the doors, leaping out onto the almost-empty street. Dimly aware that a couple people were staring, she whirled when the Doctor shouted behind her, sonic screwdriver in hand. Before she could run, he snapped his wrist forward and the object collided with her temple, hard. Pain flooding her mind, Amy stumbled, touching the wetness on the side of her head, horrified to find that it was blood. "D-Doctor, stop, _please!_"

"AMY! HOLD ON, I'M COMING!"

Eyes narrowing at the sound of River's voice, the Doctor seized Amy around the waist and forcibly carried her to the TARDIS, securing the doors. Manipulating the controls, he held on while the time machine began its dematerialization cycle, laughing evilly. "No one's going to locate you, Pond, not where I'm taking you. _You're all mine."_

**Please read and review. More to come, I promise. Next chapters will be longer.**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In no way, shape, or form do I own Doctor Who.**

River stood where the TARDIS had been, dread filling her, so deep in thought that she failed to realized a crowd had grown around while police sirens rent the night air. Bending to pick up the fallen sonic screwdriver, she carefully wiped the blood off it, pressing its only button. When the device's pitch did not change no matter where she pointed it, River swore loudly, spinning as several cars screeched to abrupt halts. "Damn, I don't have time for this!"

"Miss, I need to ask that you stay where you are!" one uniformed officer ordered, running to intercept River, who continued to fiddle with the sonic screwdriver, ignoring him. "Put the weapon down, ma'am, or I'll be forced to shoot!" Training his gun on her, he waited for her to comply. "Last warning!"

_Enough of this,_ River snapped in her head, facing the officer. "Go ahead, shoot me. But know that if you do, an innocent woman will likely be murdered by an insane Time Lord. And I'm the only one who can find him before it's too late, so get away from me." Suddenly, the unmistakable sound of materialization whirred behind them. Gaze dark, River spun to see the TARDIS phase into existence, its doors opening to reveal the Doctor. Marching up to him, she stayed well out of his reach. "Where's Amy, Doctor?"

"Oh, she's where you can't possibly find her, River," he replied smugly, leaning against the door frame. "I want my sonic screwdriver back, if that's not too much trouble." Reaching toward her, he plucked the device from her hands, pocketing it. Preparing to step into the TARDIS, the Doctor paused, glancing over his shoulder. "You have one week to find us. Any longer shall result in Amy's untimely death."

"Bastard!" River yelled as the time machine vanished, tears stinging her eyes. Glaring at the police officer, she spoke through gritted teeth. "Now, you listen to me, because I'm only going to say this once. That man I just spoke to is the last of a proud race known as the Time Lords. He must've been bitten by the Versuian beetle, an insect whose poison drives the victim mad, even a Time Lord. Right now, a young woman named Amy Pond is being held against her will by the Doctor. I _need_ to search for her before it's too late to save both of them."

Waving dismissively, the officer watched River use her Vortex Manipulator to transport herself in space and time.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Amy ran through along the shadowy Versuian beach, breath coming in shallow gasps. Suddenly, the Doctor jumped from the dense forest, moonlight haloing his face. Quickly swaying to a stop, all she could do was stare in horror._ _Veins snaked over every inch of his body while his eyes glowed sinisterly. Gaze immediately going to the knife in his hand, Amy scrambled back as the Doctor advanced. "Keep away from me, I mean it!" Unexpectedly tripping, she screamed when the blade whistled toward her chest..._

Bolting upright, Amy discovered she was in her room aboard the TARDIS. Tearing across the floor, she tried to open the door, but it was locked. Looking up at the ceiling pleadingly, she whispered to the time machine. "Hey, you think you could let me out and not alert the Doctor in the process?" Clicking softly, the door swung aside, permitting her access to the corridor. "You're a lifesaver." Hugging the wall, Amy crept down the passage, heading for the stair that led to the TARDIS' control room. Peering over the top step, she was relieved to not see him anywhere. Staying in the darkness, she made it to the twin doors, distressed to learn that they were also secured.

"Were you thinking of escaping, Pond? Not a good idea, seeing as we're on a planet dominated by volcanoes. One step out those doors and you'd burn to a crisp."

Heart dropping in her chest, Amy slowly pivoted to face the Doctor, dread crowding her mind. Knowing it was futile to run, she let him approach, shivering at the feel of his feverish hands on her skin. Eying him warily when he scented the air as if to smell her fear, she was unprepared for the Doctor to throw her to the floor. Fists stuffed in her mouth, Amy attempted to block the sounds of ripping cloth, focusing instead on the subtle hum of the TARDIS. Razor sharp nails sliced her back, eliciting a harsh yell from her throat, feeling blood sliding down her side.

"Is that the loudest you can shout, Amy Pond?" the Doctor mocked, stained hands clasping her trembling shoulders. Dipping his head, he sank his teeth deep into her neck, shredding the fragile flesh, her piercing bellow echoing. Seeing vast amounts of blood pouring out of the gaping wound, he greedily drank the fluid before realizing Amy was unconscious. Climbing off her, the Doctor went to sit in the corner until she awoke.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/

"Oh, where could he have taken her?" River cried in the midst of a market, unable to find the TARDIS even after calibrating the sonic screwdriver to match the time machine's signature. _Amy, please hold on a little longer. No matter where the Doctor has taken you, I _will_ rescue both of you._

**A/N: More to come soon.**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Doctor Who does not belong to me.**

Blinking to clear her clouded vision, Amy gingerly lifted her laden head, mouth extremely dry. Resisting the urge to rest, she scanned the control room, gaze landing on the Doctor, her body freezing. Horrified, she noticed he looked _exactly_ like he had been in her dream: prominent veins on his skin, glare luminous in the dim light. Then there was the knife, its silver blade glinting as he twirled it. Making a slight noise, Amy unwittingly drew the Doctor's attention, disgusted by the sadistic grin on his visage.

"Ah, so you're finally awake," he drawled, standing seductively, his footsteps ringing in the still air. Even the TARDIS seemed to be holding its breath, afraid he might lash out at it. Kneeling in front of Amy, the Doctor placed the flat edge of the knife under her chin and tilted her head up, insane eyes boring into her. "Now, where should I cut first? Your legs, arms? Perhaps I'll start with your pretty eyes, Pond. Just sever the nerves before pulling them out." Laying the tip of the blade against her lower eyelid, he made a swift slash, enjoying the small yelp that escaped Amy.

Stomach heaving, she cowered, mentally wishing for the Doctor she knew and loved. Her limbs weakened by the loss of blood, the only thing Amy could do was watch him rise, abruptly slamming his entire weight on her wrist, the crack of bone audible. Choking for air, she was too slow to avoid him landing on top of her, pinning her to the glass floor. "G-get off me!"

"Why would I do that if we're having _so _much fun?" the Doctor hissed, holding her wrists above her head with his free hand. Trailing the knife down Amy's chest, he lapped the ruby fluid that sprang forth. A jet of hot steam engulfed the Doctor, causing his to leap away, face blistered. Infuriated, he whipped the blade toward the TARDIS' central column, paying no heed as the time machine let out a shriek. "Never, _ever_, interfere with my affairs again."

Using the Doctor's distraction to her advantage, Amy painfully crawled to a section of the room that housed a hidden button. Hitting it with her hand, she collapsed in a heap, hoping River would be alerted to the TARDIS' distress signal. Quickly locating her attacker, she flinched when he raised his hand, preparing to slash her with his nails. Yet, before the blow could fall, an angry voice reverberated throughout the control room, bringing a smile to Amy's lips. "River, thank God you're here!"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The scene that greeted River was one of utter horror. Amy was crouched between one of the TARDIS' support ribs, shrinking from the Doctor who had his hand in the air, dried blood visible. Silently touching the syringe that would counteract the Verusian beetle's venom, she began walking toward them, swearing when the frightened girl said her name. Lunging at the Doctor, River emptied the dose into his bloodstream, jumping away to dodge his furious swing.

"Oh, you don't know how happy I am to see you!" Amy gushed, intense shock finally setting in. Allowing River to support her, they both hurried out of the room as the Doctor screamed behind them, the toxins being purged from his system. Knees buckling, she dropped onto her bed, letting her friend to pull her close. "Please, tell me the Doctor will be all right."

"We must give the serum ten minutes to circulate in his body," River replied, praying it was not too late. The moment time was up, she gently led a wobbling Amy back into the TARDIS' control room, panicking when she could not find the Doctor. Following the finger pointed beneath the center console, she sighed upon sighting him curled on the floor. Slowly advancing, River called to him, grateful that he looked up, eyes clear and filled with tears.

"I-I didn't harm y-you too badly, d-did I, Amy?" the Doctor stammered, cautiously climbing to his feet. Noticing Amy's tattered clothing, he held his arms out, surprised by the fact she rushed to him, holding him tightly. "You need to treat those injuries, but first, I want to apolg-" Sentence interrupted as Amy kissed him, the Doctor returned the gesture.

"Get a room, you two," River scoffed, inputting commands for the TARDIS to use. "Well, Doctor, I'll be seeing you very soon." Vanishing in a slight puff of smoke, she left them to contemplate what had happened. Chuckling, Amy tugged the Doctor in the direction of his room, ordering the TARDIS to play some music.

**A/N: This fic is DONE. Might do a sequel, but I need ideas. Please comment.**


End file.
